Well Duh
by BrokenSparrow
Summary: So, I lied. Twoshot. First Joanne's POV, then Maureen's.
1. Chapter 2

Summary: Me plus RENT times boredom equals MoJo high school fluff. Oneshot.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I mean, come on, do you think if I owned RENT I'd be sitting here writing these? Didn't think so.

"You love me, right Joanne?" My hand stilled in a mass of brown curls. My breath caught in my throat. I looked down at my best friend, Maureen Johnson.

Did I love her? Of course I loved her. She was my Maureen. She was my best friend. I could tell her anything. Accept for the fact that I was head over heels in love with her.

I've always been a lesbian. I've never felt the need to deny it. It's a part of who I am, and I don't like hiding who I am. I like girls. But I love Maureen.

She and I have known each other for years. She's in all the big school drama and music things. She's a natural on stage and she can sing her ass off. I've always had a bit of a crush on her.

We became friends about half way through our junior year. She needed a math tutor, and because I was sailing my way happily through my pre calculus class, our math teacher instantly volunteered me.

I had always thought that she was a complete drama queen. Whenever I would see her in the hall she would be hanging all over her newest boyfriend and doing anything and everything she could to keep his attention on him.

She was actually a pretty cool person. Sure she can be loud and crude and down right strange, but that's not all there was to her.

She was sweet and funny and so damn adorable.

And she was really smart, she just didn't like people to know that. She would tell me that she was going to be an actress, so she didn't _need_ to be smart and the rest of the world didn't need to know that she _was_ smart.

I would just laugh and tell her that she _did_ need to pass math to graduate. She would just laugh and roll her eyes and then continue to ignore all of my attempts to teach her math.

I spent the summer in Europe with my parents, even though I protested the entire time. I didn't want to leave Maureen.

The first day of our Senior year I was devastated to find out that not only was Maureen not taking a math class, but she had a new boyfriend.

Despite the fact that we had nothing in common she and I became the best of friends. My parents loved her, knowing that she was straight and hoping that maybe she would be a good influence on me. Her parents loved me, hoping that I could convince Maureen that school was important.

I wondered for a moment how I ended up here, sprawled out on my bed, with Maureen's head on my stomach, reading me my horoscope at three o'clock in the morning.

'Ah, yes, the talent show.' I thought with a small smile.

I went to the talent show to watch Maureen sing. She had asked me to go the week before, when she and her boyfriend Mark had broken up.

He had been spending all of his time with the camera his parents had bought him for his seventeenth birthday and ignoring Maureen. And so, she dumped him.

All of these thoughts ran through my mind in the thirty seconds since Maureen had spoken.

"Well, there are times when I wonder why, but yeah, I guess I do." I said with a laugh.

"Come on Joanne, be serious." She pleaded, now sitting up and looking at me.

I sat up too, leaning my back against the wall. She looked confused.

"What's wrong?" I asked, leaning my head to one side. She dropped the magazine on the floor next to my bed and stared down at her hands in her lap. Her hair fell down in a curtain of chestnut curls, hiding her face.

I reached out slowly and pushed it out of her face. She looked up at me through her eyelashes. My heart fluttered.

"Mark told me that nobody would ever love me because I'm a stuck up drama queen bitch." She said softly. She seemed so vulnerable right then. I'd never seen her like this. Maureen never cared about what her ex boyfriends said.

"Mark's an idiot. He spent all of his time with that stupid camera instead of his beautiful girlfriend." She blushed slowly.

Maureen was used to me talking about girls. That was one of the things that was so great about her. She wasn't creeped out when I would watch a girl walk by at the mall and she would always encourage me to go after the girl. But she wasn't used to me complimenting her.

I mentally kicked myself in the face. Maureen was my only real friend and here I was hitting on her.

"Why are guys so dumb?" Maureen asked sadly. She was sliding across the bed to rest her head on my shoulder.

"I wouldn't know." I said with a small laugh, wrapping my arm around her. Her hair smelled like strawberries. My heart leapt into my throat. She laughed softly and closed her eyes.

"Boys are dumb. You're lucky you're a lesbian. You don't have to worry about dumb boys." I fought to keep from laughing as I ran my fingers through her hair.

"Oh yeah, definitely lucky. Having your parents look at you strangely every time you meet a new girl, not being able to have a meaningful relationship because you don't know who's into you and who isn't, being in love with your best friend. Being a lesbian's a friggin picnic."

I was babbling so quickly that I didn't realize what I had said about being in love until I felt Maureen tense beside me.

'Oh shit.' I thought, closing my eyes. I took my hand from her hair as she lifted her head off of my shoulder.

I was waiting for her to jump off the bed, tell me I was disgusting and walk out of my life. Instead, I felt her lips against mine.

My heart stopped for a full thirty seconds. I swear, I died the second her lips touched mine. I couldn't breath, couldn't move, couldn't anything while her lips were pressed against mine.

Before it could go any farther I pulled way and looked her in the eye, searching silently for an explanation. She just leaned in for another kiss.

"Wait..." My voice came out a gentle whisper. She tilted her head to one side, giving me a confused grin.

"This isn't you, Maureen. You're straight. Very very straight. Did you forget that?" I immediately regretted the words. I could feel her pull way from me.

'Way to fucking go, moron.' I thought, closing my eyes. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. I didn't want to cry in front of her. I swallowed slowly and opened my eyes.

Her face was centimeters from mine.

"I like this. I like you." My eyes must have popped out of my head because she giggled softly and put her head back on my shoulder.

"Why?" I asked, confusion filling my voice. She laughed again, taking my hand in her own. I couldn't believe how soft her skin was.

"Because you're my Joanne." I smiled. I liked the sound of that.

Mustering up all the courage I had I cupped her cheek, rubbing it softly with my thumb. She leaned into my palm.

"Can I kiss you again?" It was barely a whisper.

"Well duh." She said, pressing her lips to mine again.


	2. Chapter 3

So...I lied. 2 shot. Had to do Maureen's POV. :)

"You love me, right Joanne?" I looked up at my best friend Joanne Jefferson. I felt her hand still in my hair.

That wasn't really what I wanted to know. I knew that she loved me. She was my best friend. What I really wanted to know was, 'Do you want me, Joanne?'. Because hell, I wanted her.

I've known Joanne for years. She's the smart girl, the one who's always studying, always lost in a book, always seeming to cool to hang out with any of the petty high school kids.

Not to mention, she was a lesbian. I don't know how everyone in the school found out, really. She's never really talked to anyone. Not that I'd noticed anyway. But then again, I can be a bit self absorbed.

And I'm straight. At least, I always have been. I've never been interested in girls. I've had plenty of boyfriends. Guys love me. How could they not? I'm Maureen Johnson.

But there's something different about Joanne. She's so...I don't know how to explain it, so I'm not even going to try.

I really got to know Joanne half way through our Junior year. I was happily flunking my way through math, spending all of my free time working on my acting instead of my school work.

I was going to be an actress. What did I need with school? My parents decided that I needed a tutor and my math teacher volunteered Joanne Jefferson, who was acing her way through pre calculus.

To be completely honest, I was afraid to talk to her at first. I'd never seen her just laughing and having fun with her friends. I wasn't even sure if she _had_ friends.

When I approached her in the library, her choice, not mine, I plastered a fake smile on my face and took a seat.

She immediately saw through my dumb act. She knew I was smart and she didn't want me to act like I wasn't. She expected me to be smart and that was refreshing.

I don't know when we really became friends. I just know that one minute we were talking about trig and the next, we were laughing about something stupid. I was glad to hear her laugh. She seemed so free when she was laughing.

I spent the summer at home while Joanne went off to Europe with her parents. She complained about it for weeks, saying that there was nothing in Europe that she cared about seeing.

I think I was more excited for her than she was. While she was gone I got close to an old friend of mine and we started dating. He was a really good guy and I really liked him.

I had no idea how we had become best friends, because we had absolutely nothing in common and I wasn't taking a math class anymore. And I had no idea when I decided that I wanted to date her.

'How the hell did I get here?' I thought to myself, looking up at Joanne, who seemed deep in thought.

I smiled when I remembered the talent show. I had been talked into it by the vocal teacher and of course, I wanted Joanne to be there.

Mark and I had just broken up and she was there for me. She was always there to support me. The perfect best friend.

"Well, there are times when I wonder why, but yeah, I guess I do." She said with a laugh.

"Come on Joanne, be serious." I whined, sitting up and looking at her. She sat back against the wall.

"What's wrong?" She asked, tilting her head to one side.

I closed the magazine and dropped it onto the floor next to the bed and stared down at my hands. My hair fell down in my face and she reached out slowly, brushing it back out of my face. I looked up at her through my eyelashes slowly.

"Mark told me that nobody would ever love me because I'm a stuck up drama queen bitch." My voice was soft. I felt so vulnerable. I hated feeling vulnerable. I've never listened to what my other boyfriends have said. What makes this so different?

'Joanne.' A small voice answered in the back of my mind.

"Mark's an idiot. He spent all of his time with that stupid camera instead of with his beautiful girlfriend." She sounded so sincere. I blushed softly.

Joanne always told me that I was the perfect best friend because I didn't get creeped out when she would talk about girls. Really I just got jealous. I didn't like the idea of her checking out other girls. I just wanted her to check me out.

"Why are guys so dumb?" I asked, sliding across the bed to rest my head on her shoulder. She made me feel so safe. She smelled like lavender. It made my heart pound.

"I wouldn't know." She said with a laugh. One of her arms slid around my shoulder and pulled me closer to her. I laughed softly and closed my eyes.

"Boys are dumb. You're lucky you're a lesbian. You don't have to worry about dumb boys." Her fingers ran through my hair slowly. I bit my lip softly.

"Oh yeah, definitely lucky. Having your parents look at you strangely every time you meet a new girl, not being able to have a meaningful relationship because you don't know who's into you and who isn't, being in love with your best friend. Being a lesbian's a friggin picnic."

I stiffened. Did she just say she was in love with me? She did, didn't she? Oh god. My heart started to race. I could feel my face flushing. My stomach started to flutter.

I lifted my head off of her shoulder to look at her as she took her hand from my hair. Her eyes were closed and she looked scared. I couldn't believe how incredibly adorable she looked.

I kissed her.

Everything stopped for a brief second while our lips were pressed together. All to soon she pulled away, looking surprised. I leaned in for another kiss. I needed her to kiss me back.

"Wait..." Her voice was a whisper against my lips. I tilted my head to one side and smiled at her.

"This isn't you, Maureen. You're straight. Very very straight. Did you forget that?" I pulled away from her slightly, just looking at her. She was beautiful. She closed her eyes slowly, trying to hide her tears.

I leaned in close, my face serious. Her eyes opened slowly to meet mine.

"I like this. I like you." Her eyes almost popped out of her head and I couldn't help but giggle. Everything she did was cute. I put my head back on her shoulder.

"Why?" She sounded so unsure of herself. I laughed and slid my hand into hers. They fit together perfectly.

"Because you're my Joanne." I said shyly. 'At least, I hope you are.' I thought, closing my eyes.

She reached out slowly and cupped my cheek, rubbing her thumb over my skin. I leaned into her palm, my heart racing at the contact. Nobody could make my heart race like Joanne.

"Can I kiss you again?" It was barely a whisper.

"Well duh." I said, pressing my lips to hers again.


End file.
